Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron
Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron is the thirty-eighth episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Summery When Tony Stark jump-starts a dormant peacekeeping program, things go terribly awry, forcing him, Thor, the Incredible Hulk, and the rest of the Avengers to reassemble. As the fate of Earth hangs in the balance, the team is put to the ultimate test as they battle Ultron, a technological terror hell-bent on human extinction. Along the way, they encounter two mysterious and powerful newcomers, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Along with Mickey Mouse and his friends, they gather help from the X-Force, the Fantastic Four, Galacta, and many other Avenger materials to put a stop to Ultron's legioning outcome with Apocalypse and Galactus. Plot Opening/During the Age of Apocalypse/Meeting with General Thunderbolt Ross The film begins in 3600 B.C., an aged En Sabah Nur is about to undergo a transference into a younger, regenerating mutant's body inside a technologically-advanced pyramid that works off of sunlight. However, some of his followers betray him and attempt to destroy the pyramid. Apocalypse's Four Horsemen defend the god-like mutant, and just as the transference completes, the pyramid collapses. En Sabah Nur is still alive, but trapped in a comatose state due to the transference process being interrupted, as the young mutant's body transforms into a younger version of himself. As for his Horsemen, Horus magically trapped them in their own tombs of eternal slumber until Apocalypse reawakens them. At Disneyland, a.k.a. the World of Disney, Mickey Mouse and his friends were visited by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who's now the Red Hulk. With that, he along with Captain America, Peggy, also known as Lady America, her niece, Sharon Carter, Destroyer, Miss America, Thunderer, Black Marvel, Whizzer, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, Wonder Man, Falcon, Tigra, Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk, Thunderbolt's daughter and Bruce's girlfriend, Betty Rose, who's the Red She-Hulk, Mockingbird, Moon Knight, Nick Fury, Justice, Daredevil, Elektra, Jessica Jones, Hellcat, Richard "Rick" Milhouse Jones, also known as A-Bomb, Brawn, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Frank Castle, the Punisher, Microchip, Doc Samson, America Chavez, Quake, Techno, N'Kantu the Living Mummy, Meteorite, Blue Marvel, Arācnido Jr., Iron Man, Black Widow, War Machine, Nick Fury Sr., Stingray, Pepper Potts, also known as Rescue, Stick, Boomerang, Scarlet Samurai, Tattoo, Prowler, Captain Britain, Songbird, Atlas, Werewolf by Night, Frankenstein's Monster, Spitfire, Darkhawk, Thor, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Loki, Black Knight, Hercules, Ares, Ghost Rider, Ka-Zar, his brother, Zabu, Ka-Zar's wife, Shanna the She-Devil, Ebon Samurai, Skaar, Man-Thing, Amora the Enchantress, Fin Fang Foom, Doctor Voodoo, Super Skrull, and Forbush Man who seek their help to retrieve Loki's staff which has the Mind Infinity Stone as Mickey realized he has the Power, Space, and Reality Stones with him. Lord Dragunus' plan for the Avengers/More evil gathering/Battle for Loki's Scepter In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers – Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye – raid a Hydra outpost led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. They encounter two of Strucker's experiments –Quicksilver, who has superhuman speed, and the Scarlet Witch, who can warp reality at will– and apprehend Strucker, while Iron Man retrieves Loki's scepter. Just as Lord Dragaunus has other plans for the Avengers, he gathered more evil since the first battle with the Avengers, including Aldrich Killian, Trevor Slattery, Malekith the Accursed, Brock Rumlow, also known as Crossbones, Alexander Pierce, Ronan the Accuser, and Korath the Pursuer to make ready for Mickey, Sora, their friends along with the Avengers coming after Loki's Scepter. Tony started studying the scepter/Birth of Ultron/Apocalypse and his horsemen rise Soon, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artificial intelligence within the Infinity Stone in the scepter, and secretly use it to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. To make matters worse, the unexpectedly sentient Ultron, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, seemingly eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. As for Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, and the Fearsome Five, they found the ancient technological tombs of Apocalypse and his four horsemen: Pestilence, Death, Famine, and War. Just as Dragaunus, his saurian gang, Merlock, and the evil alliance came, they were amazed as they seek alliance from them in order to create a new age. Beginning the Avengers House Party/The minor party crasher from Ultron Suddenly, there was an attacks against the Avengers during a victory party at their headquarters. With that, Mickey begins to believe that something is very wrong on what Tony Stark did. The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse After that, Ultron escaped with the scepter and used the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones. With no time to lose, Mickey and his friends brought help from the X-Force. As Mickey meet with Big Hero 6 and came to Attilan with Darkwing Duck, his own team of Avengers, along with the Winter Guard, and Alpha Flight as they meet with the Inhumans ruled by Black Bolt and Medusa as Charles Xavier warned them about the outcome of Apocalypse. Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins/Professor Grandville meet with the Brotherhood As for Ultron, he recruits Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, who harbor a grudge against Stark for weapons responsible for their parents' separation. Then, Professor Grandville had came upon the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Magneto and warned them about Ultron and Apocalypse's outcomes. Encountering Ulysses Klaw/Scarlet Witch's Mind Games/Knowing about Galactus Then, they visit the Wakandan base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaw to obtain vibranium. The Avengers battle them, but Scarlet Witch subdues the heroes with haunting visions, causing the Hulk to run amok. Just as Mickey, his friends, Big Hero 6, Globby, the Incredibles, and their allies encountered the Silver Surfer and Galacta, they warned them about the disastrous outcome of the Devourer of Worlds known as Galacta's father, Galactus. Hulk vs. Red Hulk and Hulkbuster/Stopping the rampage/Thunderbolt got unconscious With the Hulk on a rampage, the Red Hulk had to try and stop him from hurting anyone. As for Stark, he was forced to use his powerful Hulkbuster armor to stop him. Just as he succeeded, Thunderbolt was unconscious as Sylvia tried to work her magic to heal him. Seeking the safe house/Meeting the Barton Family/Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme Then, a worldwide backlash and the doubts and fears Scarlet Witch's hallucinations have caused send the team into hiding at Hawkeye's safehouse farm, where they meet Hawkeye's wife, Laura, and children. Sure enough, Professor Granville warned Mickey and his friends about Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme by creating a meteor and replace all humanity with mutants. Thor's vision/Loki brought help from Asgard/Cradle Robbing/The twins switch sides Meanwhile, was having a vision as Erik Selvig informed him that Loki arrived along with Odin and the Asgardians who came to help in their time of need. As for Ultron, Pietro and Wanda, they've gone to Dr. Cho's laboratory in Seoul, South Korea, where Ultron reveals his plan to use the vibranium samples in conjunction with Cho's synthetic tissue generating Cradle device to create a more powerful body for himself, with the scepter's mind gem as its primary power source. To ensure her cooperation, Ultron takes control of Cho's mind with the scepter. As Ultron transfers his consciousness into the synthetic body and Cho implants the gem into its forehead, Wanda curiously looks into Ultron's mind and discovers his plan to destroy humanity with Apocalypse replacing normal ones with mutants. Horrified, the twins turn against Ultron, who leaves the laboratory with the Cradle. Arriving in Seoul, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye battle Ultron, who kidnaps Betty and derails a train to slow the Avengers down. The twins aid Captain America in rescuing passengers from the train, while Hawkeye retrieves the Cradle and takes it back to Avengers Tower. The Avengers reassemble/The Birth of the Vision/Sylvia has the Mind Infinity Stone At Stark Tower, Stark and Banner upload J.A.R.V.I.S. which survived Ultron's earlier attack by escaping into the internet into the synthetic body as an attempt to rectify their mistake with Ultron. Believing Stark is about to potentially create another Ultron, Captain America, Mickey, his friends, the Inhumans, the X-Force, the Brotherhood, and the Maximoff Twins try to stop them, but Thor, Loki, and the Asgaridans arrives and Thor brought the body to life with lightning. The resulting being thankfully proves friendly. Thor explained that the scepter's mind gem is energized from the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence, which Thor saw in his hallucination, and its power could be advantageous against Ultron. The twins and the synthetic being, who is later given the name "Vision", ally themselves with the Avengers, who return to Sokovia to end Apocalypse and Ultron's threat once and for all. As for Sylvia, she kept the Mind Infinity Stone safe from evil hands as well as Mickey kept the Power, Space, and Reality Stones. The Battle of Sokovia/The Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force arrived Soon, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch join the Avengers, and the team heads for Sokovia, where Ultron has used the vibranium to build a machine to lift capital city Novi Grad skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause a global extinction event. Then, the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force helped Bruce Banner rescue Betty, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. Galactus' arrival for destruction/"Is That The Best You Can Do?"/Qucksilver's speed Suddenly, Galactus arrived and ready to bring destruction throughout the earth. Then, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers find that Ultron has used the remaining vibranium samples and Chitauri anti-gravity technologies being studied in the HYDRA facility to build a machine that lifts a large part of Novi Grad, the Sokovian capital, into the sky. His intent is to crash it into the ground to replicate a meteor strike, causing a mass extinction event. While Banner rescues Betty, the Avengers evacuate civilians from the city and fight Ultron's army of robots, but they are unable to evacuate everyone before the city begins to ascend. Fury and the revived S.H.I.E.L.D., joined by War Machine, arrive in a Helicarrier to assist in evacuating the last few civilians. Just when there were only Hawkeye and Crystal left behind, Quicksilver used his super speed and quickly got them all on board the Helicarrier without getting shot in his body. Fighting off Apocalypse/Defeating Galactus and the other villains/Ultron's Age ends During the great struggle, the Incredibles had to help the X-Force put a stop to Apocalypse and his horsemen just as Horus imprisoned them back into their tombs once again. Soon enough, the Avengers helped the Imhumans defeated Galactus and the rest of the villains. Then, Ultron's consciousness attempts to flee in the last remaining drone, but Vision confronts him. The two have a brief exchange of ideals before the Vision obliterates the drone, effectively ending Ultron's threat. A Big Welcome to the New Avengers/Mickey makes a big toast/Thanos' next Epilogue After the battle won, the Avengers establish a New Avengers Facility in upstate New York, run by Fury, Cho, Maria Hill, and Erik Selvig. Believing the Mind Stone is safe with Sylvia as well as it energized the Mind Gem remaining on Vision, Thor returns to Asgard with his father, brother, mother, and their friends to learn more about the Infinity Stones, while Barton and Stark also leave the team for the time being. Captain America and Black Widow assemble a new Avengers team, consisting of Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, and many more to come. With the Inhumans returning to Attilan, the X-Force returned to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as well as the Brotherhood of Mutants returned to Genosha, knowing that they will meet with their allies again someday. In the epilogue, Thanos retrieves an Infinity Gauntlet saying "Fine, I'll do it myself." and then begins his hunt for the Infinity Stones. Score #"Avengers: Age of Ultron Title" #"Heroes" #"Rise Together" #"Breaking and Entering" #"It Begins" #"Birth of Ultron" #"Ultron-Twins" #"Hulkbuster" #"Can You Stop This Thing?" #"Sacrifice" #"Farmhouse" #"The Vault" #"The Mission" #"Seoul Searching" #"Inevitability-One Good Eye" #"Ultron Wakes" #"Vision" #"The Battle" #"Wish You Were Here" #"The Farm" #"Darkest of Intentions" #"Fighting Back" #"Avengers Unite" #"Keys to the Past" #"Uprising" #"Outlook" #"The Last One" #"Nothing Lasts Forever" #"New Avengers" Trivia *Galactus will appear as the secondary antagonist. *Apocalypse is the minor antagonist. Scenes #Opening/During the Age of Apocalypse/Meeting with General Thunderbolt Ross #Lord Dragunus' plan for the Avengers/More evil gathering/Battle for Loki's Scepter #Tony started studying the scepter/Birth of Ultron/Apocalypse and his horsemen rise #Beginning the Avengers House Party/The minor party crasher from Ultron #The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse #Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins/Professor Grandville meet with the Brotherhood #Encountering Ulysses Klaw/Scarlet Witch's Mind Games/Knowing about Galactus #Hulk vs. Red Hulk and Hulkbuster/Stopping the rampage/Thunderbolt got unconscious #Seeking the safe house/Meeting the Barton Family/Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme #Thor's vision/Loki brought help from Asgard/Cradle Robbing/The twins switch sides #The Avengers reassemble/The Birth of the Vision/Sylvia has the Mind Infinity Stone #The Battle of Sokovia/The Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force arrived #Galactus' arrival for destruction/"Is That The Best You Can Do?"/Qucksilver's speed #Fighting off Apocalypse/Defeating Galactus and the other villains/Ultron's Age ends #A Big Welcome to the New Avengers/Mickey makes a big toast/Thanos' next Epilogue Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225